The Songs of Evil! DxS Song Drabbles
by motorized-sasquatch
Summary: A copycat of RadiantBeam's ipod shuffle challenge posted at RSNet. 10 DxS drabbles based on randomly shuffled songs from my playlist. Each song-based drabble had to be completed before the song stopped playing. Silly short stories and cheesy music within


I decided to do this in a fit of 'me-too!' after a fellow RSNet member (Radiantbeam...read and review her stories, seriously) posted one of these. I liked it so I decided to try the same thing with my playlist. I dont actually own an iPod though, so I had to cheat and use iTunes on shuffle.

And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**1. Get It On by Kingdom Come**

If, on the day Dr. Drakken hired her, you had told Shego that she would one day end up sharing Dr. D's obnoxiously oversized, red, round bed with him, she would've laughed in your face.

That, or fried you on the spot.

Now, after several years had passed, she only had one thought as she climbed under the red comforter.

_'It's about time we got it on.'_

**2. Sitting at Home Alone by Hound Dog Taylor and the Houserockers.**

Dr. Drakken was bored. And alone.

It was Saturday night in the Carribbean lair, and he had run out of several things. The will to deal with Kim Possible and her buffoon, the inspiration to come up with new evil ideas, and the money to fund said evil ideas.

And on top of all that, Shego had a date. A date with some big slab of Greek beefcake she'd met at the beach.

For some reason, that last bit made Drakken grind his teeth more than anything else.

**3. Sweet Home Chicago performed by the Blues Brothers Band. **

Shego and Dr. Drakken both jumped into the hovercar. They were dressed incognito in black clothes and sunglasses. They had just stolen a secret bratwurst recipe from a company in Milwaukee and now they were going to deliver it to Abe Frohman, the Sausage King of Chicago, who was prepared to pay them _very _handsomely for their work. They would have no trouble funding future take-over-the-world schemes for a while.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, a bunch of secret bratwurst recipes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses." said Dr. Drakken from the driver's seat.

"Hit it!"

**4. I Ain't Superstitious performed by Megadeth.**

"Shego, what are you doing?!" yelped Dr. Drakken as the two of them toured their new lair, which was currently under construction and buzzing with contractors.

Shego had just walked under a ladder.

"What's the matter, Doc?"

"Walking under a ladder is bad luck, Shego! And this is a new lair! You're jinxing it already!"

Shego merely looked at the Doc like he was an idiot. Then she smirked. "Hey Dr. D, there's a black cat behind you!"

When Drakken screeched in fear, her belly laughs were heard by everyone in the lair.

**5. Got Me Under Pressure by ZZ Top.**

Drakken was running for his life. He didn't care where to, he was just running. He had to get away from Shego. She'd been acting weird ever since that trip to Cyrus Bortel's lab, and now her moods had swung from amorous to positively murderous.

He saw potential salvation. A float rolling through the silly Middleton Days parade. Drakken ran for all he was worth and jumped inside.

He was safe for about 5 minutes, before Kim Possible and that idiot buffoon flushed him out, right in front of Shego.

**6. Keep Your Hands to Yourself by The Georgia Satellites. **

Dr. D had finally had enough.

"Why are you always touching me!?" he roared at Shego, who was genuinely surprised by the outburst and recoiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're always poking me, prodding me, pinching my cheeks, hovering three inches behind me! Don't you beleive in personal space?!" Drakken was in full-on rant mode.

"Well, fine! If you're going to be all snippy I won't get anywhere near you!" she yelled back, not sure why she was so angry or hurt.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, Shego."

**7. Fever by The Dust Junkys.**

Dr. Drakken and Shego had one thing very much in common. They loved cash, they were addicts for the clean green. And now, they had about 90 million in cold, hard cash, lifted straight from Kim Possible's buffoon.

"I think I'm going to buy a solid gold refrigerator!" yelled Drakken to Shego as they piloted the cash-laden hovercar towards Reykjavik.

"Why!?" asked Shego.

"Because I can!" smiled Dr. D. Shego smiled too. That's why she and him did everything, because they could.

**8. The Ocean by Led Zeppelin. **

Dr. Drakken closed his eyes as Shego and him flew over the ocean. He was wrapped safely in Shego's arms, as she flew along in the rocket-powered spacesuit she'd stolen from the Middleton Space Center.

They were headed towards his latest lair, to pick up the 'super-high-pollinator' he had recently invented. It was their last hope against the Lorwardian invasion.

But, until they got there, Drakken was content to close his eyes and simply melt into the secure feeling he got from Shego's grip.

**9. Fire Woman by The Cult.**

An enraged Shego is absolutely terrifying, thought Dr. Drakken as he ran for his life. Kim Possible's bratty little clones had just liberated both her and Shego from the neural compliance chips. And now he was in deep.

He'd managed to avoid Shego's grasp until evening by finding some clever hiding places in the jungle, but he'd misjudged her desire to find him. He'd ventured out, stepped on a twig, and in all of a minute she was on him, in all of her righteous fury.

In the dark, the green flames of her hands danced across the shadows, giving an eerie glow and making Shego's entire body look as though it were aflame.

"Dr. D, we need to have a little chat." said a disturbingly calm Shego as she leaned down and glared at him.

**10. I Can Play that Rock and Roll by Joe Walsh.**

"Shego! Behold my latest diabolical scheme!" an excited Drakken ran out of his lair, dressed in studded leather and carrying a guitar. "I'm going to use rock to brainwash the masses! When they come to my concerts, I'll employ these Sonic Mind Erasers I just invented and...Shego, are you even listening?"

"Dr. D, this plan already failed with the rapping and the shampoo...why are you even trying it again?"

"But Shego..."

"No buts, Dr. D. This plan is stupid and I refuse to participate."

"You could be a little more supportive!" snapped Dr. Drakken.

"Dr. D, if I was anything but supportive of you, I'd have abandoned you ages ago. Now get out of those stupid clothes and put your lab coat back on." said Shego, shooing him away.

"Nrrrgghh!"

* * *

These are harder than I thought. Sweet Home Chicago by the Blues Brothers was BY FAR the easiest. Not only did it pretty much write itself, but the song is 8 minutes long, heh. The Ocean and I Can Play That Rock and Roll were both major pains in the butt. I was stumped by The Ocean until I remembered that scene from Graduation. I sat there for 3 minuters and then hammered out the ficlet in the last 2 minutes or so.

3 internet points to whoever recognizes the 'Abe Frohman' reference.

In the song titles 'by' means it's an original song by said band, and 'performed by' means it's a cover. And yes, I'm fully aware that my playlist is full of tacky, un-modern music! I'm just glad it didn't land on any of my Poison, Autograph, or Steve Miller songs! That would've been too embarassing :o


End file.
